SPOILER ALERT: My Name is Roxy, and I am a?
by Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel
Summary: Roxy only has to do one thing and she can finally forever join the ever exclusive and be part of the permanent main cast. Winx Club. HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY, WINX CLUB!


**SPOILER ALERT: My Name is Roxy, and I am a...?**

August 12, 2013

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from the Winx Club properties by writing this story. This story is written for pleasure's sake. All rights reserved.

Happy 10th anniversary, Winx Club!

* * *

Roxy knocked at the door to the Winx's Club's new accomodations in the student teachers section of the school.

Even though they had graduated from Alfea two years ago, they still had not grown out of their teenage mentality and moved on with their lives. Stella, in particular, was already old enough and had enough credits to go to any university of her choice. No one questioned it because the Winx Club, as they called themselves, always kept saving the universe's butt. As long as the universe was safe, nobody minded that these girls, some of whom should have gone home to rule their realms, stayed in school.

Flora answered the door with the smile. "Hey, Rox-" Flora stopped herself before she could say the pink-haired fairy's name.

Roxy arched a brow at the flower fairy's strange behaviour.

"I'm glad you could come. We haven't really gotten to talk to you in a long time," Flora said and gestured for the girl to come in and take a seat in the common room of their dorm.

Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha sat on the couches surrounding a wooden coffee table and looked uneasily at Roxy.

"Hey," Roxy said timidly, taking a seat on a chaise. It was not easy to look them in the eye anymore because it seemed every fairy in her class worshipped the Winx Club as if they were celebrities, or even worst, gods. With power that they had accumulated for the years, they might as well have been: charmix, enchantix, believix, sophix, lovix, harmonix and now, sirenix. (No one knew about Bloomix and Mythix/Nymphix yet, not even the Winx.) Bloom in her own right as the Keeper of the Dragon Flame was a goddess in mortal form, although she was far from beautiful like Stella and Flora. Who would argue that Bloom was ugly when that fire fairy could incinerate them in an instant?

"So what did you guys want to see me about?" the animal fairy continued.

Stella stuck out her bottom lip unattractively before starting. "So, we're thinking that you join the Winx Club permanently, but there are some things that we need to talk about."

"Oh, cool. Bloom already said that I was one of you guys."

"Yeah, but that's Bloom," Musa said, pulling a leg to her chest. "She'll invite anyone."

Roxy arched her brows again. "So, when you say that I get to be one of you guys, does that mean I get to go on adventures with you and be a main character? I get to have the same transformations as you?"

"Yeah."

"For more than one season and in the comics, too?"

They all nodded.

"We just need you to do one small thing?" Stella said, smiling brilliantly as usual.

"What's that?" The pink-haired girl shook with excitement. This was what she had been waiting to hear for months now! She was finally going to be a main cast girl and get her face out more on all the Nickbow merchandise. Finally, girls (and boys) in America would be able to hold Jakks Pacific Roxy dolls. Nevermind that Jakks Pacific was doing poorly in the sales department due to a lack of marketing effort and having a poor product to sell. Seriously, Winx Club would do so much better in North America if they made an effort to write a good script and do simultaneous releases of the episodes for Canadians. It is appalling and yet expected that Winx Club did as bad as they did in the 2013 calendar year—!

Back to Roxy official joining the Winx Club. Roxy was smiling ear to ear, waiting to hear what she had to do to join the exclusive Winx Club.

"We need you to change your name, Roxy."

_"What?" _Roxy's eyes widened. It took her several moments to understand their demand. "What do you mean?"

"If you want to be part of our club, we need you to change your name to something that ends with '-a'. We need it to rhyme with our names," Stella explained.

"Statistically speaking, all the best fairies have names that end with '-a,'" Tecna added. "It makes sense to change your name. People would accept you easily and it helps them identify what kind of fairy you are when the meaning of your name refers to your powers. For example, 'Musa' means 'muse', 'Stella' means 'star,' and 'Flora' means 'flower.' Also, it makes us sound like a coherent group when we all have similar sounding names. I have a list of suggested names that you can pick from." Tecna pulled out her PDA and displayed a holographic screen on top of the coffee table.

There was a pregnant silence in the room as Tecna looked for the potential names list on her handheld.

"This is stupid. This must be a joke." Roxy crossed her arms. She looked to everyone. They were completely serious. "Tecna, your name isn't even real, and I'm sure as hell that Aisha or even your other name Layla has nothing to do with water."

Tecna rolled her eyes. "'Tecn' is a syllable from the Italian word _tecnologia_-"

"_I'm made in Italiy, not an idiot! _I know what it means!" Roxy shouted. The animal fairy looked to Aisha pointedly. "Aisha, your name has the least to do with your powers. You're just called 'Aisha' or 'Layla' or whatever because it rhymes with everyone else's."

"'Aisha' means 'lively' because y'know, I'm into extreme sports and stuff. Layla means 'night,' because I'm black," Aisha defended matter-of-factly.

"That's racist. As if your name was not bad enough, you have different powers across the dubs. 'Fairy of Waves' in English and 'Fairy of Fluids' in Italian. Why can't you be the Fairy of Water or something?!"

"Because then people would think that she's a waterbender," Musa explained. No one wanted to admit that it would have been cool if Aisha suddenly started using waterbending. Her magic would have made so much more sense than that morphix nonsense they told her to say in season three.

"Hey! I'm still the 'Fairy of the Sun and Moon' in French!" Stella added. "You don't even call out what 'Fairy of Whatever' in your transformation, so have no right to judge."

"You never used any of your moon powers in the first three seasons!" Aisha said.

"I have the spell 'Double Eclipse'! That still counts."

"That's the fourth season and that doesn't count."

"'Enchantix Moon Shield'?"

"Uh, hello? Did you read the Trivia section on Winx Wiki? It says that your Moon Shield still looks like a sun," Musa kipped. "By the way, your 4kids is showing."

Stella rolled her eyes. "_Enchanted _Moon Shield. Why doesn't season four count?"

Aisha sighed, as if stating the obvious. "You took a nosedive in season four when you thought Brandon was secretly dating Mitzi behind your back, rather than walking up to him and talking it out."

"Oh, this is rich! Relationship advice from the feminist. Why don't you go bury your forever boyfriend already before you start going out with Roy?" Stella sneered.

Aisha quieted, hurt.

Roxy looked heavenward melodramatically at these overgrown children. "SHUT UP!" she yelled over their bickering. "If I have to change my name, why don't you make Bloom change her name, too?" Roxy asked in frustration. It was not fair that Roxy's name had to rhyme with all the other girls' names too. Bloom's did not rhyme, so Roxy figured that neither did hers.

"Would you prefer that we call Bloom by her real name?" Stella suggested scandalously.

"Isn't 'Bloom' her real name?"

"No, it's 'Mary Vanessa Amanda Isabella Sue.' People on Earth used to call her 'Mary-Sue' for short." Stella shuddered and stuck out her tongue, as if saying Bloom's real name had left a bad taste on her tongue.

"Anyways, we tried changing her name," Musa said.

"But we couldn't call her 'Flora' because that's my name legally," Flora said. "Plus, she's the real star so she needs to have a name that stands out. No one can name character that sounds similar to her without it seeming like that they're trying to make a Mary-Sue to outdo the Mary-Sue. One is already bad enough."

Flora thoughtfully neglected to mention Looma, a fashion-designing fairy from the 4kids PC game developed by Konami. Looma has been missing since the second season and Flora had her suspicions that Stella had either absorbed the girl into her personality in season five or padlocked Looma up in some dungeon to forever design clothing and secretly claimed that they were all her ideas-which was at the very least copyright infringment, and at at worst a crime against humanity.

"Anyways, it's not so bad," Flora assured. "It'll be your stagename, really."

"I don't want a stage name!" Roxy whined.

"Could you at least look at Tecna's list while you think about it?" Flora asked sweetly.

"Oh fine!" Roxy plopped back into her seat. A green hologram appeared before her face with a list of names:

_ANIMA: Prefix for animals_

_AQUILA: Does Roxy still hate flying? Have to ask._

_FAUNA: Check this with Flora. Flora vs Fauna fight? Fawna makes her sound like the Disney fairy._

_LEONA: Spica/Katie/Katy is the Feline Fairy. She might have an issue with this. Cat fight? Meow._

_LUPA: Would she go for Feras the werewolf if she needed a love interest? Karel belongs to Flora. We don't need more werewolves. They cheesy and they're contagious._

Roxy looked up from the list. "I have a boyfriend, y'know. His name is Manuel. He's from the comics, issue 82. He attends Red Fountain. And he's much hotter than any Taylor Lautner wannabe."

"Didn't you try to make him fall for you with a love potion, even if it was just an illusion?" Musa replied poignantly.

"Aren't you still seeing that Blond-Helia-guy by issue 84? What's his name? Lukas? Didn't he forget to mention that he's the heir to the Magic Steel Viker Industry, one of the largest alloy refinery and distribution companies on the planet?" Roxy replied.

Roxy continued to read the list.

_NOAH: Kind of boy-ish. Roxy is boy-ish enough to use this name._

_TORA: means tiger. Toralei from Monster High has the name._

Towards the end, there was an addition to the list that seemed out of place.

_CATRINA: CATrina, pronounced as Katrina. Get it? Stella, there's a Catrine DeMew from Scaris. _(The last part was obviously typed by Tecna.)

The last line of the list read:

_IF ALL ELSE FAILS: Roxana_

"'Roxana?'" Roxy read incredulously. "Y'know, that's my real name, right?"

"But what about all the others? I thought that 'Anima' was good," Flora said gently.

"Oh puh-lease! It's horrible. It's too obvious that I'm the Fairy of Animals," Roxy retorted.

"Why in the world did you have to be the Fairy of Animals?" Stella crossed her arms and pouted. "It wasn't easy coming up with those names."

"But do I really have to change my name? What's the harm in just calling me 'Roxy'?" the animal fairy asked.

Musa made a face. "If you don't change your name, people will think you're a witch from Cloud Tower. The nastiest witches end their names in '-y'. Like Darcy, Stormy, Icy, Lucy, Shilly."

"Seriously? That's dumb!"

"Do you want people to think you're a witch?" Stella replied with emphasis. "Roxy, we're doing this for you!"

"But what's the point? Haven't you guys seen the season ten script?"

Everyone except for Roxy froze.

"Season ten?" Flora said. "We're barely past season five. They haven't even aired the finale in America even though it's been months since the Italian dub finished [as of August 12, 2013]."

Roxy made an O with her lips. "You guys haven't seen the script yet?"

"Obviously not!" Tecna said. "If we had seen the script, we wouldn't be wide-eyed and gasping. What in season ten happens that pertains to this conversation right now, Roxana?"

"I didn't even know we were going all the way to a season ten! I thought we just get lucky to get picked up by the Americans and make something for our tenth anniversary. It took us four seasons and two movies to get a Christmas episode," Stella ranted.

"Well..." Roxy mumbled. "I probably shouldn't. You would hate me if I gave you the spoilers and we would have to tag this conversation with spoiler alerts."

"Oh, com'on," Musa shouted. "This fic is basically one giant spoiler alert."

"Let's see...I think it has to do something with you guys getting a new transformation to save the world-"

"That's the plot of _every _season!" the Winx Club said.

"You know what? Screw it! I'm not telling you anything! Either way, changing my name to Roxana or Anima or whatever is pointless because it needs to be 'Roxy' for season ten."

Roxy promptly stood up and left the Winx Club, slamming the door hard. The animal fairy sauntered down the hall and her hands in her pocket. She pulled out a gem, much like the Trix's Whisperian Crystals, in her hand that glowed green with evil power. She looked over her should at the door to the Winx Club. She could never be a part of them.

* * *

I wrote back in August 2013 so some of the humour is dated.

HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY, WINX CLUB!


End file.
